1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication service control system and a mobile communication service control method for starting control of services by cooperation of a home location register storing subscriber information and a service control unit for controlling the services provided for subscribers.
2. Related Background Art
In the field of mobile communication networks, attempts have been made to construct as separate units the home location register for managing locations of mobile terminals and originating/terminating, and the service control unit for controlling the services provided for subscribers. In addition, attempts have also been made to control the services both at the service control unit and at the home location register.